Clue: Piecing it all back Together
by comptine
Summary: Life was sweet paradise for the first few months. But nothing ever goes right in Ba Sing Se. Katara's missing and time is running out. Sequel to Clue. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

_I got such positve feedback from the orginal I just couldn't leave everyone hanging ;)_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

_3 months later…_

Ba Sing Se was beautiful in the spring. The trees were full of blossoms that floated down gently onto the streets. The streets were filled with people, couples, singles, traders, merchants and the odd assortment of travelers.

It is there we find Aang and Katara. They are spending the day in Ba Sing Se; they first had a lovely breakfast at the palace. Aang had brought a painting for the King who had offered them breakfast.

When the sun had reached its peak they had stopped in a small teashop, The Jasmine Dragon.

Zuko and Mai had sold the mansion and bought the tiny shop.

After acquainting themselves with their old friends they continued to walk along the streets happy in each other's company.

Night fell and Aang led Katara blindfolded to a carriage. The Painter had helped her on and they had a tour of Ba Sing Se, sharing a blanket and bottle of win between them.

She remained blindfolded as he led her up stairs to the tallest tower in the Palace.

Once there he removed the blindfold and under the starry sky took out an engagement necklace.

Obviously he had painted it, putting all his talent in the tiny necklace. It depicted the moon shining over a deep ocean. Each ray of the moon was a different shade of a silver-blue.

Katara automatically reached for her mother necklace, not sure if she was ready to part with it.

"I won't make you choose." Aang unclasped her mother's necklace placing on her wrist, giving her hand a light kiss.

"Katara, will you marry me?" He was on one knee, all of Ba Sing Se sitting around them and the sky sparkling above them.

"I do." He placed the necklace on her neck before pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

_The next morning_

He awoke in the hotel blinking in the early sun. He reached from his wife only to find her spot empty.

He threw the sheets off, yawning and stretching. He entered the tiny kitchen looking around.

It was the broken glass and knocked over lamp that caught his attention. He ran out to the patio, only to find her mother necklace lying on the ground.

The note was attached to the clasp.

_She's mine._

* * *

**Ring...ring...ring...ring**

"Sokka! GET THE DAMN PHONE!"

"You get it!"

She crossed her arms.

"Fine."

**Ring...rin**

"Hello, Sokka speaking."

"Sokka..."

"Aang?" In the background, "It's Twinkle Toes!"

Toph picked up the other line.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, what's up?"

"Ya how's life in the big city?"

"Well, you see..."

"How's my little sister?"

"Did you propose yet?"

"Well...I did."

"And?"

"She's missing."

"Missing?"

"Missing, definition; absent from a place, esp. home, and of unknown whereabouts, of Germanic origin."

"Dammit Toph… we'll be there tonight Aang."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was an ordeal." Mai was yawning sweeping up the remains of a busy day.

Only two customers remained in the shop, to old men playing game of Pai Sho.

Zuko tried to forget the memory of his Uncle trying to teach him Pai Sho.

The door opened tinkling a bell.

A very pretty girl entered wearing a green dress, her hair in two braids on her shoulders.

"Lee!"

Mai turned to watch the girl run and hug Zuko.

Her voice was cold, "can **I** help you?"

She giggled, "Of course! I'm Jin, Lee's girlfriend."

The silence was amazing, Jin looked pleasant, Mai looked like she was going to strangle something, or someone for that matter and Zuko looked scared out of his mind.

"Well, Lee are you going to introduce us?"

He gulped avoiding Mai's gaze, "Jin this is Mai." he conveniently left out fiancée.

"Well I'm done for tonight." Mai carefully untied the apron and walked over slowly prolonging Zuko's anguish and placed the apron in his hand hesitating inches from his face, "See you tomorrow."

She swept out; "Lee." the door slammed shut causing a few paintings on the wall to fall.

Jin turned back to Zuko, "So Lee why didn't you tell me you came back?"

"Umm, well you see I'm here with the circus."

He dug himself deeper.

* * *

"Ahh here we are! Ba Sing Se!" Sokka stretched as he got off the plane. Toph wobbled along still trying to find her legs

"Meh it's not that great."

"You've been here before?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Once, I was like 5 or something."

"Oh I'm sorry Miss World Traveler forgive me but I am a mere country boy."

This earned him a punch in the shoulder.

Aang was pacing back and forth by his car, trying to not think of the worst possible situations.

"Hey! AANG!" He was engulfed in a hug Sokka all over him.

Toph also calmed slightly pulling Aang into a gentler hug.

Obviously her feminine instincts were taking over, "Are you going to be alright?"

"No."

She hugged him again, "it's going to be alright we'll find her."

Surprisingly coming from someone so rough and tumble it was comforting, the way she said it just made Aang believe her.

"Well let's get started." Sokka jumped in, "Let's find the guy that took my sister."

"Well it's not exactly going to be easy."

"Aw com'on Ba Sing Se can't be that big."

Oh Sokka, the Universe does love proving you wrong.

* * *

Mai was walking in the streets night ad fallen and she wasn't going home.

She wandered around her dark persona-keeping strangers away.

But not kidnappers.

A voice spoke from the darkness, "This is for last time." Someone cracked her wrist the pain caused her to faint.

She awoke in a dark room. The moonlight barely filtering in from the high windows. She glances around looking for anything or anybody.

She sees another figure tied to a chair blinking blue eyes at her.

"Mai? What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same."

Someone opens the door and Mai gasps, "But you..."

"But, but, but. Oh Mai I believe you have met Katara? She's quite nice you know, when she's not feisty."

The figure leans down to kiss a struggling Katara, she helpless and has to endure the kiss.

"No one will find you."

Katara is crying slightly as the man locks the door.

* * *

If you haven't seen the Awakening the line :_Oh Sokka the Universe does hate you_, won't make any sense. 


	3. Chapter 3

Much thanks to

Tang Si Ming-Yue for reminding me that I do have more than one story going! 

I just got to into The Last Indie...

My apologies...

* * *

"Ok so we've check the Palace..." 

"Yes."

"And the upper ring?"

"Yes."

"So that only leaves..."

Aang gestures out of the window. Lower Ba Sing Se was about twice as large as the Upper Ring; it had taken them 2 week to search Upper Ba Sing Se, "About another 4 weeks."

Toph groans in the background, her original excitement for finding Katara was disappearing fast.

Aang played with Katara's necklace running his fingers over the pattern over and over again, almost as if it was a drug.

"Ok, let's end a bit early today, we should go out."

"Sokka, your sister is missing."

"I know, but we can't keep pushing ourselves like this. If we loosen up a bit I'm almost positive an idea will come to us."

"Our main goal should and is Katara." Toph places a hand on Aang's shoulder, "but we do need a bit of break, I promise Aang we'll start again tomorrow."

He sighs before succumbing to Sokka's excitement and Toph's promise.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View **

* * *

"So Jin..." 

"Ya Lee?"

I flinch at the persona, I'm planning on ending it today. It's been a month since I've seen Mai and now I'm worried, she hasn't exacted revenge or done anything for that matter.

"My name is not Lee."

"What?"

"It's Zuko Sozin."

She gasped, "I saw you, you're Zuko Sozin? The millionaire?"

"Umm yes..." Iroh story had been broadcast all over the new, radio, television and talk shows, I'm actually quite surprised she didn't recognize me before, I mean large scars covering left eyes can't be that common...

"So we're millionaires?"

I burst her bubble the saying 'Put her down gently' probably would've been good in this situation, "No, I'm married."

Before she can say anything she slaps me.

She mumbles something her eyes tearing up and she leaves me in the restaurant.

"Um, she didn't like the cheese."

Everyone seems to take this as an excuse and goes back to eating.

I haven't seen Mai for a month.

Jin left me...

Maybe I'll go steal Katara from Aang...

* * *

"Hey Zuko!" 

"Hey, where's Katara?"

Aang's eyes begin to water and Toph and Sokka come from behind.

"Zuko! What are you doing here?"

Not even a hello, "I opened up a shop here with Mai and was just coming to see Aang and Katara."

Sokka's eyes water as well.

"She's missing Zuko." Toph comes to hug me and I'm confused beyond measure, "And we are sorry about Mai."

"What?"

Toph stands back giving me her signature look, "The posters...Sokka told me about them, she's missing...right?"

"WHAT?!" Before I can continue to rant Sokka intervenes.

"I think we all need this night off.

Now I can count my accomplishments in life.

1. My Fiancée is missing

2. My two best friends are wussies.

3. My only friend that can manage a thought without crying is a blind tough tomboy.

Wow this wants me to continue on...

* * *

The next chapter is the dance scene which I will be posting within the next two days. 

I promise I will update at least twice before "The Painted Lady" Avatard's honor!


	4. Chapter 4

Again much thanks to 'Tangy' if it weren't for you I would completely abandonded this fic.

I hope it was worth the wait :)

* * *

The beat was pounding to say the least; Sokka's gin and tonic was bounding from the bass. He downed the glass and took a side-glance at the girl sitting beside him. 

"Sokka com'on we need to dace or something." Toph had proved to be unexpected; she was wearing some skinny jeans and a tight green tube top.

"I just can't stop thinking about Katara." Toph groaned and grabbed his arm.

She pulled him out to the dance floor where Aang and Zuko were dancing.

Many girls had tried to dance with them but they merely shrugged them off.

Aang stopped dancing, "This really isn't making me feel any better."

Toph punched him in the shoulder, "Listen Twinkle Toes you've got to have some fun." It wasn't a passing comment it was a threat.

"I'm gonna go get drinks and you two better be dancing by the time I get back." She ran off leaving them alone, "Sure girls can dance alone but boys can't…" Aang merely chuckled at Zuko.

A few more songs passed and the three boys were dancing casually but Sokka was getting worried, "Toph's been gone for too long…"

Again the song changed to Toph personal favorite "Hypnotize."

Sokka immediately went on alert; he knew Toph wouldn't miss this song for anything, even Earth Rumble VII.

Before he could commence a search party something jumped up in front of him.

Something,

Very

Very

Pink.

* * *

"A cosmopolitan and 3 shots please." 

"I.D." Toph went to reach for her wallet only to find it missing.

_Shit! Sokka's going to kill me._

"Is this what you're looking for?" A voice spoke from behind her.

That voice was familiar and Toph never forgets a voice.

"Jet." Her voice was low and dangerous.

"Miss Bei Fong, fancy meeting you here."

"Jet you're supposed to be in jail."

He grinned even though Toph could not see it, "I had a change of plans."

In the pulsing beat no one noticed Jet caring a small, unconscious blind girl out into the cold, cold night.

* * *

I promise, faster updates next time. If you're looking for some previews of my upcoming works check out my livejournal, tophbeifong 


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter will be up tommorow :)

* * *

"Ty Lee!?"

She wrapped him in a hug while Zuko and I watched from the sidelines.

I whisper to Zuko, "She's back!"

He's nodding and whispers back, "Toph's not going to be happy."

I can only agree.

"Sokka-poo! You remember me!"

Personally I was hoping I would never have to see that horrid pink shade she favors, but obviously she shows up at the most inconvenient time.

Sokka gives me the, 'please help!' look and I intervene.

"Ty Lee! How have you been?"

He looks my over, once and then twice and her attention is captured.

"Well it seems that the little Artist has grown."

It's only been 3 months…

"Umm thanks? We should probably be going."

She pouted a tiny bit before fishing around in her purse.

"Well if you have sometime you should drop by. Night."

And with that she left and I heard Zuko's sigh of relief beside me.

Sokka had a slight bout of shivers before he said, "How did she find us?"

I shrugged and glanced at the card.

"Oh…my…god…"

Zuko grabbed the card before Sokka could, he just started laughing,

Sokka stole the card from the laughing Zuko.

"No way…she's a _neurophysiologist_?!"

The day could not get any weirder…

Except for the girl that was following me home, she had a gap between her teeth and pigtails sticking straight out of her head.

Luckily we lost her on the tram. Though I will _never_ forget that crazed smile of hers...

* * *

I stuck Meng in for no reason at all. 


	6. Chapter 6

The good news: I've found Katara and Mai, alive.

The bad news: They're being kept hostage by a crazed, half insane ex-fiancé.

Meh, I've seen worse.

"Toph!" As my body hit the ground I heard Sugar Queen say my name.

"Katara?" I stood brushing myself off.

"Oh great, it's the blind authoress." Mai sounded excited and disappointed.

The creaked open and Katara's hand tightened on my wrist, "Well, well, well now it seem I have three girls."

"Jet! Let us go!" Katara spoke violently.

Jet merely tuts, " Now Katara, baby, don't be like that." He moved towards us so I placed myself between the two.

"Listen to Sugar Queen."

He backs up slowly and before leaving he speaks one last time, "I'll say hi to your husbands before I kill them."

The door slammed and Katara let out a gasp.

Suddenly she was heaving sobs and before I could comfort her, " Katara don't cry." Mai's voice was soft, almost human.

And Katara did stop cry but her voice was a little weak when she said, "Aang, Zuko and Sokka are coming for us. I can feel it."

I believed her.

* * *

**Zuko's Point of View**

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGG!!! The water is boiling! What do I do?" 

Aang came running into the kitchen with,

get this,

Instructions from the Internet on how to make K.D.

K.D. To others may seem easy but to these two it was like disarming a nuclear bomb.

"Step aside." I intervened before they blew something up.

"Good thing Princy was here." Sokka sat down looking overwhelmed, "I probably would've starved!"

Eyebrows raised I turned to him, "Wouldn't you just eat out?"

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it crossing him arms sulkily.

Aang and I just laughed.

* * *

I laughed when I wrote the second part, I'm completely useless with cooking so this is how I react. 


	7. Chapter 7

"It was more like a tomb then a mansion." Zuko answered.

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb…that big, huge house, and he calls it a tomb._

Sokka nodded, "So that's why you sold it?"

"Yeah, too many bad memories."

They sat in silence until Sokka posed the questions everyone was thinking. "Are they alright? Who do you think it is?"

Aang and Zuko contemplated their answer while Sokka regretted asking.

"I know they're alright…as for who…" Aang spoke first, keeping his eyes averted.

Zuko looked out on the city, his brain working furiously.

_Who would want to steal their wives? And why only theirs?_

Something clicked but a key piece was still missing, "Aang, quick Google, Jet."

Aang grabbed his MacBook from the table, "As in crazy 'I'll kill you' Jet?"

The light in Sokka's head went on, "Jet! He escaped!"

"WHAT?!"

Sokka lowered his voice; Aang and Zuko leaned in closer, "I read it the day we came to see you Aang…"

"And you couldn't tell us before?" Zuko's voice was cool.

Sokka looked a little harassed, "Well, I didn't think of it."

Zuko stood towering over Sokka, "DIDN'T THINK OF IT? IS THAT YOUR EXCUSE?"

Before Aang could get in between the two, "EXCUSE? LISTEN HERE, I MISS THEM TO."

Zuko flicked his hair back and snorted, "Oh I'm sure, like when you told me you wished Aang would just leave your sister alone?"

Aang's eyes watered, "YOU WHAT?"

"I DID NOT!"

The millionaire scoffed, "Sure you didn't."

"Take it back."

"No."

Sokka tried to shove Zuko but he dodged, and Sokka went careening over the balcony, into the bushes,

3

stories

below.

Aang gave a look of pure hatred to Zuko, who flinched the face always so happy was twisted.

"You murderer. You're just like your sister."

_That stung._

* * *

**Katara's Point of View**

* * *

"Hey Toph…what's that in your hand?" she had been playing with it for the past few hours. 

She blushed, "Nothing just a rock…"

I arched my eyebrows, "Just a rock…you may be able to sense lies but you suck at lying."

She chuckled, "You caught me Sugar Queen, Sokka gave it to me…"

"How touching." Mai's voice drifted from the corner.

I placed a hand on Toph shoulder, "It's very nice Toph."

She smiled at me and the door banged open.

"Good morning ladies, I thought I might bring you some news." Jet said, piece of grass wiggling at the corner of his mouth.

He tossed a newspaper and slammed the door again.

I picked it up read the first line and dropped it again, placing a hand over my mouth.

"What?"

Mai wandered over and picked it up, for once she didn't have a scathing remark.

"What?" Toph asked again, "What is it?"

In bold the headline read:

**Southern Water Tribe Boy in Coma**

And in full color lay my brother his body twisted in all the wrong ways; off at the side I could see Aang and Zuko, tears slowly dripping.

I grabbed Toph and pulled her into a hug, crying softly in her hair.

"I'm so sorry." I sobbed into her hair, "So sorry."

For the first time ever, I saw Toph Bei Fong, cry.

* * *

Bonus: Name the song Sokka's first thought is from and extra points if you can name the other two songs Zuko has sung in my other fics. 

Triple Extra Super Bonus: Name the Band.


	8. Chapter 8

"He looks kinda peaceful." Aang said to Zuko, Zuko didn't respond, he felt sick.

_I did this…I did this to him, my best friend…_

Aang didn't even let Zuko into the room for the first few hours, and only conceded when Zuko started crying.

He tried working his throat but only managed a croak, he could remember the Dai Li questioning him and even though Aang was angry with him still vouching for him.

If it weren't for him he'd be deep under Lake Laogai.

He does look peaceful though, sitting in the bed machines monitoring his life.

It was odd the cord was just sitting there, plugged into the wall.

The only between this world and the next.

* * *

_"Is Mommy going to be okay?"_

_A smaller Zuko stood beside his mother's bedside, the same machines beeping slowly and rhythmically._

_The older man stood, arms crossed, and left the room leaving a mother, wife and sister alone with her son._

_"Com'on son it's time to go home." A kindly old nurse shook the young Zuko awake, he rubbed his eyes sleepily._

_He kissed his mom's forehead, "Night Mom. Love you."_

_The next day he found the bed empty, the always-smiling nurse crying as she held him._

The tears didn't come that day.

They came today.

* * *

Katara sat in a corner de-braiding her brown hair only to braid it again 5 minutes later. Toph had not spoken since the 'News' and Mai wasn't exactly a 'conversation' kind of person. Katara leaned her head back closing her eyes letting her hands fall to the ground. 

She felt a nub and subconsciously picked at it reveling more and more of a handle.

It took a few minutes but Mai finally spoke, "Look!" Katara opened her eyes; something had to be really important for Mai to raise her voice. Looking down Katara found a small trapdoor leading into a deep black.

Without even testing it she knew she was too big to fit, but she happened to know a certain blind authoress who could possibly help.

"Toph." She lifted her head, eye burning red, nose and eyes crusty.

She grunted and Katara placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it, "Toph…" I gently lifted her up; she wobbled slightly before regaining her normally poised self.

She raised an eyebrow curiously and edged her way to the trapdoor.

Katara and Mai slowly lowered Toph into the trapdoor.

"I'll get help right away." She promised and her sightless eyes disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Jet entered the room later to find the three girls asleep. 

The blind one hidden under a blanket while Katara and Mai leant against the wall, heads bent forward.

Instinctively her kissed Katara on the head, trying to forget the fact she was happily married.

* * *

Not for longer though…a trip to Lake Laogai had taught him a few things about brainwashing. 

The drug worked quickly and Katara was spirited away leaving Mai alone with a blanket.

Katara opened her eyes finding herself gagged and tied unable to move.

"Don't worry my sweet, everything will be alright."

_Everything will be alright…_

_Everything will be alright…_

_Everything_

_Will_

_Be_

_Alright_

_Everything…_

* * *

----- A/N 

Sokka's not dead by the way, he's just in a coma.

And Katara's been brainwashed! OMFG!

And where is TOPH?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Her eyes were full of a dead life as she stared at Sokka. Tears were forming at the sides and slowly dripping down to her chin.

Aang and Zuko had left the room to give them a small moment alone.

They had been sleeping in his room when a dirty and crying Toph came through the door throwing herself into Zuko's arms.

Eventually she regained a sense of dignity and told the whole story and how Jet really was back and had Katara and Mai locked up.

* * *

"I just finished calling the Police." Aang walked over to Zuko who had his head in his hands. 

"And?"

He took the seat beside him, "They'll call me back."

They sat in silence, trying to keep their joy inside. They were finally going to see their wives again.

The _Star War Theme_ playing from Aang's pocket interrupted the dreams. His hands were shaking as her flipped open the green _Chocolate. _

"Hello? Yes this is Aang Gyatso…Yes her name's Katara Kirima…Zuko Sozin? He's right here." Aang handed over the phone.

"Zuko Sozin?" the wheezy voice came through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"We've found your wife."

"Is she alright!?"

"A little dazed and she doesn't seem to that emotional."

Zuko couldn't help but smile, "That's her, what about Katara?"

The wheezy voice hesitated, "No. But we're still looking. Please tell Aang. We're bringing Mai to the Hospital." the wheezy voice hung-up leaving it to Zuko to tell Aang the bad news.

He turned to his friend; Aang's eyes were watering and hopeful.

* * *

Toph was sitting quietly before she heard a cry of anguish from outside the door. Zuko opened it looking fearful, "Toph." His voice was high and strung. 

She took one last look at Sokka and followed Zuko to where Aang was sobbing she didn't say anything but just drew the shuddering Aang into a hug.

She could forget her take-no-crap attitude for one minute.

Another pair of arms wrapped around Toph and Aang. Zuko was hugging them both, his eyes wet, the scar a rash red.

"She'll be ok…Earth Kingdom honor."

Little did they know Katara and a certain crazy, murderer ex-husband were walking by the hospital sharing an ice-cream cone.

"Where to next Jet?" Katara asked blue eyes bright and shining.

"Well I think we should…" he was interrupted by something

Very

Very

_Pink_


	10. Chapter 10

Short chapter but next will most likely be last.

* * *

"Jet…I see you're with Katara." Ty Lee noted smugly.

Katara looked confused, "Who's this Jet?"

"Can you give me a moment Sweetie? I've got to talk privately for a second."

Ty Lee and Jet walked away but Katara could see their faces contorted. She stood for a moment watching the passing cars licking the ice cream. The hot day was not made colder by the ice cream, I need water, she though and made her way over to the hospital.

-

"Do you have a vending machine?" she asked the old nurse at the receptionist's desk, the hospital was filled with the usual crowd, children running around, old folks visiting each other and medical staff making their way around normally in pairs.

"3 floor Dearie." She said, spectacles quivering on her nose.

The hospital was mostly empty though the odd doctor rushed through the hallways, a stack of paper or a certain patient file in their hands. The 3 floor door was marked, "Intensive care/Coma."

_I can't imagine it…Jet being in a coma? What would I do? He's my only family. _She thought as the door flew open on noiseless hinges. She could see the vending machine at the end of the hall and began walking, curiosity getting the better of her and she glanced into the rooms.

Most were empty, the beds neatly made and the machines surrounding turned off. Other had people lying there, doing nothing at all, a mask over their face while the machines were alive and keeping them well. People could be seen in the room, normally sitting and talking to the coma patients. Sometimes one would be reading a book or watching the small T.V.

It was one room that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A young man was similarly hooked up to the machines, his dark skin and hair native only to her home in the south. She noticed the necklace on the bedside table. I was an engagement necklace traditionally given in her hometown.

Her pressed her face against the glass, vapor fogging up most of the bottom.

Four people were in the room, one had dark hair his head in his hands, a girl sat beside him her hair just as dark rubbing his back. The other 2 were in an embrace, both with dark hair. The boy had tears leaking out of his eyes while the girl didn't seem to be letting go.

Katara knew she could help, she had a special skill with counseling people, she slowly slid the door open.

The boy with his head in his hands didn't look up, the girl comforting him looked her foamy green eyes also filled with tears.

"KATARA!?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I switch between Katara's POV and Omnipresent, so be VERY careful, it starts out with Katara's POV

* * *

****

**Chapter 11 **

"Katara?"

"Katara?"

My name echoed around the room, coming from the mouths of each person in the room, they vibrated around me, bouncing off the walls, merging with each other and playing over and over in my head but still missing certain words, like a scratched CD.

"KATARA!?" the young man spoke and tears streaming from his eyes hugged me, " I was so worried…" he said crying into my hair. His hands pulled me close and he wasn't letting go, I pried him off me and held him at arms length, "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

"Fine…here's a little cash that'll get you out of the country." Jet handed over a wad of cash but Ty Lee pouted,

"That's all? Com'on, I got you your girlfriend back, she's only worth." She waved the wad around, "this?"

Jet grabbed the scruff of her shirt making her stand on her tiptoes, "do you really want to discuss that with me. You see my little fairy, I killed 4 people to get to Katara, and you will not be so hard." He dropped her and she clutched her bruised throat.

Her eyes turned a soft puppy brown and she nodded sniffling slightly. She hailed a taxi leaving a smiling devil to find his girlfriend.

* * *

"Oh ha-ha Sugar Queen now's not the time to discover your sense of humor." The blind girl was talking to me, pushing the boy aside and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug; soon the other 3 were upon me. After a few moments they all let go.

"Who the hell are you?" I repeated the question, my memory working furiously to place the faces with names.

* * *

"Excuse me…did a dark skinned girl walk by a few minutes ago?" Jet inquired at the help desk, the kindly old nurse nodded and gave him the same directions as she had given Katara; he reached the third floor and took notice of the floor's specialty.

Coma/Intensive Care

Jet was practically running down the hallway throwing doors open at random and calling Katara's name.

* * *

The older girl with pale hair and dark hair was looking bored, "Com'on Katara…that's not funny."

The youth with the scar placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ya, smarten up, how did you escape from Jet?"

This made me laugh, I started looking around for a camera, and obviously this was all just a big prank, I might as well play along for a bit longer "Escape? Why would I want to escape from Jet?"

"She doesn't remember," the blind girl acknowledged, "Katara. Do you remember me? Your best friend? Toph Beifong?"

The couple spoke one after the other, "Remember? Mai? Remember me?"

"Zuko…Zuko Sozin? Your friend?"

The last one spoke and his words squirmed into my very soul, triggering a chain of memories, submerging my mind in flashbacks…

"Aang? Your husband? Remember me?"

* * *

"Katara?!" Jet banged the door open, where Katara was crying in Aang's arms, Aang whispering to her, running his hands through her hair.

"Jet…" Zuko's voice low and cold, his fists clenched at his sides. The crazed man took one look at Katara and Aang's embrace,

"Katara?" his voice was small, filled with plea and jealousy. Before he could take a step closer Toph came in between him and the other 4, and her voice was harsh and Jet didn't doubt one word that came out of it, "Leave."

He took a step backwards; Zuko whispered something to Mai who nodded. Something wasn't right and Jet knew it. After killing Zuko's Uncle, sister, the Princess and Sokka's love interest he knew that there was hell to pay. Maybe life sentence or maybe the death penalty, but he didn't plan to find out. Without a moment's uncertainty he bolted from the room, hot on his heels, Toph and Mai.

"Jet, there's not where to run! Zuko already called the Police, you're going to jail!" Toph yelled and with one last burst of speed threw herself at his legs causing the both of them to skid into the wall, Toph pinning him, Jet's head bleeding slightly.

Mai was quickle at Toph's side, keeping a squirming Jet trapped against the wall.

-

"Do think he's really gone?" Katara asked timidly as Jet was escorted out f the Hospital, silver cuffs containing his violent nature but did not stop certain things escaping from his mouth.

Aang hugged her and rubbed his eyes, making them sprout new tears.

"Katara, I don't know…I thought we were going to be together forever. And Jet still came back."

Toph walked over at that moment, a smile plastered on her face, "Shut up Twinkle Toes, I made sure Jet was taken far, far away."

"Where might that be?" Katara asked, concern flitting around the edge of her voice.

Oh just a little city I know as Omashu." Toph gloated.

A doctor approached them, "Miss Beifong?"

She faced him, "Yes?"

He looked pleased, "Your husband has woken up."

-

"Nice to see you Sleeping Beauty." Toph mumbled, wiping her tears.

He smiled and blinked, "So what happened while I was taking a nap?"

Zuko, Mai, Katara and Aang walked in and Katara ambushed him, "Sokka!"

He groaned but smiled anyway, "Nice to see you 'Tara," she let go and everyone else got a not so strong hug from Sokka.

"First let me tell Sokka what happened." Toph interrupted, "Ok, Katara found a secret passage in the prison and so I escaped and came here while telling Aang and Zuko where we were being kept. But at the time Katara was being brainwashed by Jet in an underground lake." She took a deep breath, " By now Mai was back as the hospital and Katara wandered in, completely oblivious to who we were, then I took Jet out and here we are."

Sokka looked surprised, "Is that all?"

They all laughed, Sokka hugged Toph again kissing her for the first time in a month.

"I guess we should say something finale." Mai suggested carelessly, examining her nails.

"Good job?"

"All's said and done?"

"Game over?"

"No, Mr. Bond I expect you to die?"

Zuko stopped the onslaught of bad catchphrases, "Well you all lack creative genius."

"Oh," said Aang, "and what might you have?"

Zuko crossed his arms, gears moving quickly, "Uh…The puzzle is solved and all the pieces have found their match."

The group digested it for a second, Katara and Aang hugged while Mai brought Zuko closer, Toph whispered to Sokka

"Meh, I guess, not like it's going to get any better..."

"HEY!"

**THE END**

* * *

** And we're done! Huzzah the end of this who sequel stuff,**

**Not exactly proud of the ending but I loved writing it anyway.**

**Here's to seeing you next time!**

**Twilight Rose2**

**AKA: Brodie **


End file.
